<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weight of Responsibility by Cookies_and_Chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284594">The Weight of Responsibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos'>Cookies_and_Chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Rise (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes this godforsaken job just leaves you broken. Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 7, "Seven Broken Pieces".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Lopez &amp; Sara Castillo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weight of Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing on a desk and venting the very core of her frustration and despair had worked for about a minute. Maybe she got two out of it. Then the anger just crept back up again. Taking out the stopper had only given her the briefest of respite and, worst of all, it hadn't changed a damn thing. Emily had broken down and bared hear soul in an unrestrained moment of exhaustion and now it was up to her to gather up the pieces and put herself back together again.</p><p>Sara always seemed to sense even before Emily opened her mouth that something was wrong. Though, Emily did always wonder if it was less to do with Sara's powers of intuition and more to do with the never ending whisper-mill of gossip that swept through the courthouse. Sherri and Sara always seemed to know everything between them. Maybe all the judicial assistants and stenographers had this super secret code that they used to spread the gossip as efficiently as possible.</p><p>Emily wondered if Sara would tell her if she asked or whether she'd look at Emily as though she was sleep-deprived and making up bizarre scenarios in her head. She was and she might be but that didn't eliminate the possibility of some of her suspicions being true.</p><p>Sara took one look at her and insisted that Emily needed a quiet night in with home cooked food, a warm blanket and ice cream of her choice, while they watched a silly film and tried not to think about work. </p><p>Emily protested because that was what she was supposed to do and she gave in quickly when Sara put on her 'strict voice' because the sound of Sara's cooking and some ice cream sounded so much more amazing than something so straightforward should have sounded.</p><p>It wouldn't fix anything either but it might just give her the mental strength to find something that would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>